peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 October 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-10-21 ; Comments *There is a competition in the show to win tickets to see Stephen Malkmus, Black Keys, Themselves and Clearlake perform at Radio One's One Live event in Brighton the following Tuesday, 28 October 2003. Peel describes the question that the studio team come up with as, "breathtakingly simple, almost humiliatingly simple". *Peel mentions having played at Fabric the previous Friday night (17 October) and says it was "the most enjoyable that I've had there, out of four". *John takes issue with John Bussard's sleeve notes for his 78s compilation, in which he opines that no jazz music recorded or written after 1934 is of any value, nor is there any appeal in Rock music. "You're missing out on a lot of fun, Joe", says Peel in reply. *The song by Revenge reminds Peel of a band called the Sewer Zombies (from 1985, as it turns out), so a track by the latter gets a play. *It is mentioned that Peel and the team went to see the band Rock Of Travolta play at the Metro in London after the show the previous Thursday (16 October). Sessions *Ascii Disko one and only session. Recorded 2003-10-01. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Marked Men: That Kid (LP - The Marked Men) Rip Off *Killahman Machine: Amen (7") Clash *Dick Dale: The Wedge (7") Capitol *Quinoline Yellow: See 14 Across (LP - Cyriack Parasol) Skam *Coachwhips: Evil Son (LP - Sampler Vol.2) Narnack :JP: "I was listening to Zane earlier on and thinking, this man is really way ahead of the game. How long ago did he have the Strokes record? Two or three weeks ago, something like that? Still haven't got it myself, but there you go." Zane Lowe would give Peel one of his spare copies of the LP on 11 November 2003. *Coachwhips: Thee Alarm (LP - The Sound of San Francisco) Alive Records *Riders: My Soldiers (7" EP) Kitchen *Fall: Open The Boxoctosis 2 (LP - The Real New Fall LP) Action Records *Ascii Disko: Immer (Peel Session) *James Cole's Washboard Four: Runnin' Wild (Compilation LP - Down In The Basement: Joe Bussard's Treasure Trove of Vintage 78s 1926-1937) Old Hat *Revenge: Untitled (LP - Sampler Vol 2) Narnack *Sewer Zombies: They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirts On (LP - Reach Out And...) Subversive :JP: "You may have noticed in that a reference to driving to the tractor boy contest and of course, the other tractor boys had a hell of a result at Crystal Palace tonight and won in the last minute I think actually. The Pig has been to the pictures in Ipswich tonight, but I bet she wishes she'd been at the match. If you're driving home Pig, drive carefully." Shefki Kuqi had scored the winner in a 3-4 thriller at Selhurst Park. BBC match report. *Ministry Of Defiance: Mathematicae (LP - Chapel Couture) Post Office *Unannounced extract of a preacher, used a segue. *JB: Joy Rider (12") Back 2 Basics :JP: "A text message here from Sarah, and it says "Good evening Mr Peel, can't wait for One Live in Brighton. Will you be doing any signing of autographs as I have a strange urge to get my summox er stine ... start again... my stomach signed by you". Which is an interesting thought Sarah. I'll sign yours and then you can sign mine, cos frankly it's big enough for you to do most of the last supper on there - you can get nine or ten of the disciples on anyway without too much of a problem. We'll see how it works out." :Unintended trailer starts playing instead of Pico. (Wrong Track Moment) *Pico: Rain (7" EP) Goodbye Virginia *3 Inches Of Blood: Sunrise Over The Fjords (B-side - Destroy The Orcs single) Death O'clock *Jimmy Noone's New Orleans Band: The Blues Jumped A Rabbit (78) Parlophone (Pig's Big 78) :JP: "Out of all of the records that I played at Fabric on Friday night, I think this one went down just about best of all." *Darkness vs SFB: I Believe In A Thing Called Love (12") White Label *Ascii Disko: Einfach/I Wanna Be Your Dog/Untitled (Peel Session) *Fiery Furnaces: Up In The North (Sampler from LP - Gallowsbird's Bark) Rough Trade *Morgan Heritage: A Man Is Still A Man (7") 71 :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *R.A.M.B.O.: Manifest Destiny's Child (Split EP Caustic Christ/R.A.M.B.O.) Busted Heads *Ramina Cohn: I Want To Be The Residents (12") International Deejay Gigolo *Residents: It's A Man's Man's Man's World (7") Korova *Adam F & DJ Fresh: The Original Junglesound (Switch Mix) (The Original Junglesound EP) Breakbeat Kaos *Stray: Jericho (LP - Suicide) Transatlantic File ;Name *John_Peel_20031021.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *BBC Listing omits all tracks after Darkness v SFB *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment